Thieves
Thieves ' 'Thief: "Ninja-like assassins that prefer to hide in the shadows and surprise Kain with a surprise attack. Their weapon of choice is the Dagger and they are quite nimble. If close to death, the Thief will always try to run away."Official Blood Omen 2 site Humans page were Enemy characters featured in ''Blood Omen 2'' . They were seen in the Smuggler's Den, the Lower City, the Upper City and the Sarafan Keep . Thieves were found in'' Blood Omen 2: Legacy of Kain, where they they were first encountered in ''Chapter 2:the Den. Thieves were said to "rule the streets" of the Den Umah: "Welcome to one of the “glories” of our fair city, the Smuggler's Den. As squalid as you found the Slums, you will find this place even more offensive. Rogues and thieves rule the streets, and of course the Sarafan too have their own dealings here. You may expect small help from the inhabitants, and more trouble." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and they particularly populated that area of the city Creatures of the Night: "On his own, Kain wanders deeper into the heart of Meridian, searching for sanctuary and a rendezvous with an unknown leader of the vampire resistance. Unbeknownst to him, a ghost from his past is hot on his trail: a former member of Kain's legion now working to destroy the vampire race. The smuggler's den is populated mostly with thieves, but the Sarafan have a presence there as well." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 16. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 . Thieves could also be encountered in Chapter 3: The Lower City '' and were seen in the upper parts of the city, where they were seen apparently raiding Aristocrat houses in ''Chapter 4: The Upper City '' and even the Sarafan Keep itself in ''Chapter 5; in these instances the Thieves were much more covert in their methods, using sewers, tunnels and rooftops to avoid detection by the Sarafan . Thieves are among the weaker enemies Kain encountered in'' Blood Omen 2''. They generally wore a hooded cloak that came in a variety of colours and were armed with a Dagger and a Crossbow (which Kain could not pick up and use). Thieves were quick and agile but not particularly strong or resilient, they could also shoot fire arrows at Kain if he remained at a distance . Notes *''Prima's Official Blood Omen 2 Guide'' is inconsistent in its naming of some of the enemy characters; Thieves are referred to in early chapters as "Sarafan Archers " "Fog covers the ground inside, so activate your Mist gift. Sneak up on the nearest Sarafan Archer and kill her with a single blow. Her companion will now be alerted to your presence, but you can eliminate her in a similar fashion if you stay in the fog. Or forget the stealth, kill her face-to-face." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 16 onwards. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 - a different enemy class, later on the guide refers to them as "Female Thieves" (having named the Thugs as "Male Thieves). Debug Information calls the thieves "Thif". *Thieves are generally seen throughout the lower areas of the city of Meridian. They are particularly noted in the Smuggler's Den Umah: "Welcome to one of the “glories” of our fair city, the Smuggler's Den. As squalid as you found the Slums, you will find this place even more offensive. Rogues and thieves rule the streets, and of course the Sarafan too have their own dealings here. You may expect small help from the inhabitants, and more trouble." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Creatures of the Night: "On his own, Kain wanders deeper into the heart of Meridian, searching for sanctuary and a rendezvous with an unknown leader of the vampire resistance. Unbeknownst to him, a ghost from his past is hot on his trail: a former member of Kain's legion now working to destroy the vampire race. The smuggler's den is populated mostly with thieves, but the Sarafan have a presence there as well." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 16. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 , where a Cabal Contact indicated that they controlled an entrance to the Smuggler's Tunnel Cabal Contact: "The Smuggler’s Tunnel you seek is hidden in a cavern underground. The thieves enter by way of the Church, outside. But there is no entrance there for any but themselves. You, sir, must go beyond the Church and find a lift. This will take you underground."//'Kain:' "Where, precisely, is this lift?"//'Cabal Contact:' "In a collapsed section of the district beyond the Church. The Church, remember sir, is forbidden to all but the thieves. The guards there will attack you, should they but lay eyes on you."//'Kain:' "I will be most careful." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. A small group of Thieves had even managed to breach into the basement areas of the Sarafan Keep and the presence of several bunks and Sarafan Guards in the area suggests this may be a regular occurence, with the Thieves frequenty raiding the keep . References Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 enemies